


The Universal Language

by glamaphonic



Series: Mathletes [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Gen, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, Sexual Tension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock attends the International Pre-Collegiate Mathletics Summer Summit to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universal Language

Spock attends the International Pre-Collegiate Mathletics Summer Summit to work.

He soon accepts that he's alone in this.

Even Pavel has abandoned him to socialization, lured by Jim's insistence that he's "better than a puppy."

Resigned to intellectual solitude, Spock starts at the squeak of markers against his station's whiteboard.

"This is the only table not drowned in hormones," the girl says as he stares. No further explanation follows.

Her ponytail swings near the center of her back as she writes, small, brown hands sweeping through a logarithmic differentiation.

"Fine," he hears himself say.

His mouth has gone dry.


End file.
